


Lucy Lane imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Lucy Lane imagines from my tumblrs





	Lucy Lane imagines

You were innocently having lunch with Lucy in your office when you found yourself getting turned on.

Putting your empty take out containers on the coffee table you got up off the small couch in the room and walked over to the door.

Switching the lock into place Lucy looked at you confused.

“What are you doing?” she chuckled.

You returned to the couch but got down onto your knees in front of her.

“Y/N” she said picking up on what you wanted.

Running your hands up her legs you played with the hem of her skirt.

“When do you have to get back to the base?” you asked leaving gentle kisses on her calves.

“Not for another hour,” she grinned.

You smirked and threw her legs over your shoulders, pulling her skirt up and nipping at her inner thighs.

“Good,” you said taking a lick up her slit though her underwear.

Lucy tangled her fingers in your hair, pulling you closer as you teased her.

You could practically taste her arousal through the material.

Lucy moaned loudly when you finally pushed her underwear to the side and let your fingertips tease at her entrance.

“You know I’ll have to stop if you can’t keep quiet,” you said playfully as you licked her clit.

Lucy covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle her moans as you pumped your fingers into her with your lips wrapped around her clit. 

You could feel Lucy coming close to her climax so you pulled away.

“Y/N,” she grunted clearly frustrated.

“Not yet,” you smiled, sitting up enough that you could unbutton her shirt giving you access to her chest.

Dragging her bra down you released her breasts and started nipping at the newly available skin.

You sucked, bit and pinched at her nipples until she couldn’t take anymore.

“Please Y/N, let me cum,” she moaned.

You got to your feet, bringing her with you and led her over to your desk.

You kicked your chair away, bending Lucy over the desk and flipping her skirt up over her ass.

Pulling your cock out you lined up with her entrance from behind.

Rocking your hips forward you entered, hastily finding a rhythm.

Gathering her hair in one of your hands you pulled slightly, the other hand on her waist to keep her steady as you roughly thrust into her.

You leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck as you continued your movements.

Lucy reached a hand down, rubbing circles over her clit until she finally came.

After she worked through her orgasm she looked back at you.

“Pull out, I want to taste you,” she said.

You eased yourself out of her, Lucy turning around and getting to her knees.

She took the tip of your cock in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth with her hand stroking fervently at the base.

Soon you were cumming into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

When she was back on her feet she kissed you deeply.

“I should visit you for lunch more often,” she teased putting her cloths back into place.


End file.
